Water Fights
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: It's a beautiful summer day and Sherlock decides he going to bring his daughter Hannah to the beach, and Fluffiness happens. FLUFFY ONE SHOT. May keep it up, please review, Idea from the pics of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman on the beach enjoying the sun


_Author's Note: __ This is set when Hannah was seven and they lived in a crappy flat, and she was badly bullied._

Hannah looked out glumly out the window, the sun was shining bright, and the children of London played out on the streets, hopscotch, and skip rope and other outdoor games. She turned from the window, she turned to her father, who sat in the leather olive chair, and he was reading a heavy leather bound tome.

He was as pale as a vampire; he wore his purple shirt and his usual suit even though it was very warm. Hannah walked over to him and sat on the arm rest. Without looking from his book,

"Hannah may I help you?" Hannah smiled slightly.

"Daddy can I go play outside?" Sherlock sighed.

"Go ahead"

"Thank you" Hannah kissed Sherlock and the cheek and ran out of the flat and onto the street, she brushed down her dirty overalls, she had a faded yellow t-shirt underneath. She ran fingers through her shoulder length hair. She took a deep breath and walked up to the group of girls, they were huddled in a circle. One girl noticed Hannah coming, she nudged one and then she nudges the next and then over this repeated. The group of girls turned around to face Hannah, the leader of the small group of girls, Bethany, she was perfect. White blonde hair, spotless pink dress.

"Hi Bethany" Hannah waved

"Oh isn't it Hannah… how are you and your freak Daddy today?" The group of girls laughed

"I don't want any trouble; I just wanna play with you guys" Bethany scoffed

"Like that's gonna happen"

"Please-" before Hannah could finish her sentence Bethany pushed her, the group of girls burst out laughing as Hannah feel to the gravel, her right wrist broke because of her brittle bone. A nearby boy who Hannah was kinda friendly with [His mother took Hannah to school and took care of her when Sherlock couldn't] remembered Hannah had problems with her bones and something like they broke easier. He excused himself, he ran up the stairs leading to the Holmes Flat, in knocked on the door loudly, the door opened to reveal the man that kinda scared Joshua, he was very tall and had to look up at him.

"Mr Holmes Hannah's been hurt" Sherlock's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Hannah wanted to play with the girls from the houses but they wouldn't let her, so one girl pushed Hannah and I remember Hannah had something wrong with her bones" Sherlock pushed past Joshua and ran down the stairs.

He walked out of into the blistering heat, he saw a group of girls crowed around something, Sherlock walked up and pushed them aside, in the centre of the group was Hannah, she held her right wrist the tears streaming down her face.

Sherlock picked up Hannah and stood straight again.

"Never speak or touch my daughter again or I'll hunt you all" with that Sherlock turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs and into the flat, slamming the door after him.

He set Hannah down on the red chair and walked into the kitchen. He took her white cardigan, his keys and wallet from the table; he walked back into the living room and passed Hannah her cardigan, she put it on [being careful of her wrist at the same time]

Sherlock picked her up again and they hailed a cab to Bart's hospital.

Sherlock walked into the main reception of the hospital, he was directed to the children's building.

Sherlock and Hannah sat in the waiting room. A black nurse came out of the room.

"Mr Holmes?" Sherlock and Hannah hopped up and walked into the examination room.

"Now Mr Holmes set your daughter on the table" Sherlock lifted Hannah onto the table.

"Okay what's the problem?"

"She broke her wrist… playing" the nurse checked Hannah's wrist and nodded

"Not broke, just sprained." The nurse turned and came back with this kind of cloth brace; she wrapped it around her wrist gently.

"Can I sign it?" the Doctor asked kindly, Hannah smiled and nodded, and the nurse took a black marker and wrote

"Have a nice summer! Get better soon!" the nurse smiled at Hannah and passed her a lollypop.

Sherlock helped Hannah off the table, the two waved goodbye to the nurse and left.

On the way home Sherlock decided he'd do something he'd never do. He decided to go to the beach with Hannah.

Sherlock and Hannah walked down the sandy beach, the sand shifting under their feet.

After a few moments Hannah was down near the water in her bathing suit and a hell lot a sun cream, she looked like a swan.

Sherlock sat in his suit and purple shirt, his shoes and socks off, a group of young girls in their twenties walked past in binkies mostly they were blonde, their eyes widen when they saw Sherlock. They stopped; Sherlock looked up at them confused.

"Can I help you?" They giggled and smiled.

"What's your name?" said one girl

"Sherlock"

"Well Sherlock, here's my number if you ever get bored of the beach" said another girl as she passed Sherlock a scrap of paper with a phone number written on it.

Sherlock was about to say no, when Hannah came barrelling through the girls, they backed away disgusted of the tiny humanoid.

"Daddy, Daddy please will you got in the water with me"

"No"

"Please?" Sherlock looked at his daughter, he sighed

"Okay" Hannah smiled as she took her father's hand and led him down the beach to the water's edge.

Hannah flew in, while Sherlock lingered at the edge. Hannah knew she couldn't persuade her father with words.

Hannah splashed Sherlock with salt water, the water wetting his purple shirt, Sherlock looked down shocked.

"Oh you asked for it" Sherlock ran in wetting the bottom of his trousers. He splashed Hannah and the pair began a splashing fight. By the time they crawled back to their spot Sherlock's clothes were drenched and both their hair were plastered to their faces. They were breathless from laughter.

On the train home Sherlock sat in the seat next to the window, Hannah snuggled up against him. He looked out at the passing scenery, it was a day he would never forget, and it was the best day of his life.

In the present day Sherlock sat in the red arm chair, he looked across at his daughter who was reading a book.

Sherlock had done everything for his daughter.

Jumped off buildings…

Fought Chinese smugglers…

Hell he had even wet his purple shirt…

It was crazy things parents do for their children, they risk life and limb. Though in the end… everything is worth it…

I'd have to say. Sherlock has done everything for his daughter, even if he is a sociopath… He loves his little girl

_A/N__: That's it, it's so fluffy I think I'm gonna die! Thanks for reading. Please review!_


End file.
